The disclosed solution relates to vibrating equipment, and particularly to vibrating equipment designed for processing a material.
Further, the solution relates to a method of processing a material by means of vibrating equipment.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims.
In mining and construction industry, a need exists for transporting and screening a soil material. In order to facilitate processing of the soil material different vibrating equipment is used. The vibrating equipment comprises a vibrating deck on which the soil material is processed. The vibrating deck is vibrated during the processing in an xy-plane defined by a vertical y-direction and a machine x-direction of the vibrating equipment. However, processing efficiency is not proved to be satisfactory.